Spoils of War
by T.E.Rose
Summary: This is a Lemon featuring Tayuya, Naruto and Temari. It contains sexually explicit material, coarse language, and elements of rape. If you are offended by any of the aforementioned then do not read this. You have been warned. Now the rest of you R&R


**Spoils of War**

**Chapter 1: Play my… Flute**

**By: T.E. Rose**

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own the series Naruto or any of its characters**

**CONTENT WARNING: THIS IS A NARUTO/TAYUYA ONE-SHOT. IT WILL BE SMUTTY. IT WILL CONTAIN A LEMON. THIS WILL CONTAIN ELEMETS OF RAPE. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THAT THEN, DON'T READ IT! YOU CAN NOW CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED.**

**A/N: Character Ages have been adjusted as follows... Naruto-16 / Tayuya-17 / Temari-18**

**-JUST SO WE ARE CLEAR I IN NO WAY CONDONE RAPE.-**

**Publishing Date: June 8, 2011**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A trio of Leaf ninja, plus one dog, raced quickly through the trees intent on over taking the pair of Sound Ninja that were assisting one of their now former comrades in his escape. As they gave chase they saw one of the two break off heading towards a gorge through which a river cut heading towards the boarder with the land of Rice Fields and the Sound Ninjas homeland.

Stopping for a moment the trio of Leaf Ninja quickly discussed their options. Shikamaru proposed that Kiba and Akamaru chase after the one who had broken off which the Inuzuka had agreed to quickly.

Naruto however had other plans. He had caught a glimpse of the red headed Sound Ninja and had found himself drawn to her by his more primal urges. Urges that would only get worse if he ignored them. This being the case he suggested a course of action of his own before Kiba and his partner could give chase.

"That one is easily the strongest of the four kidnappers. I can handle the girl on my own. Shikamaru you should go with Kiba that way the pair of you can beat him and meet up with me after you finish him."

Shikamaru had looked at him strangely for a moment before shrugging and agreeing to the suggested course of action watching his cohorts take off Naruto quickly caught up to the only female of the Sound Four arriving in time to see her handing the sealed barrel that contained his rival to a white haired male whose power easily dwarfed that of any of the individuals they had come across.

Naruto waited a few moments to allow the white haired man to escape before making his move.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The fight had proved to be, to quote Shikamaru, troublesome. Far more so then he had anticipated. It was only through the liberal application of **Kage Bunshin** in addition to his own battle IQ that had allowed him to get the upper hand on the cursed, flute wielding, warrior. Eventually binding her to a tree tightly enough that even in her cursed seals second level state she had been unable to break free.

Leaping over to the branch on which he would be able to look the girl in the eye as well as be up close and personal with her. The girl had never once ceased screaming a stream of vulgarities at him. A fact that he found highly amusing.

He grinned at her before speaking. "Looks like I win. Time to claim my prize I think." A predatory smirk stretched across his whisker marked visage as he gazed hungrily at the bound red head.

Reaching into his thigh holster he removed one of the few kunai that he still had on hand after their fight. Bringing the razor sharp edge up to the girls neck he pressed its point against her throat which caused her to cease speaking momentarily to glare at him. "Go ahead and do it you panty waste leaf faggot. Don't tell me that you're such a steaming pile of chicken shit that you can't even take a life. Fucking tree hugger." Here she paused but only to spit in his face. She grinned and watched as her saliva trailed down his face.

It soon faded when she was struck, hard, with the flat of the steel kunai catching her at the temple snapping her head to one side her eyes clouding over in a haze of pain.

"I have no intention of killing you." Naruto explained to her slowly before adding. "Yet at any rate. I was merely trying to impress upon you the fact that your life now rests solely in my hands." Naruto spoke calmly to the fiery girl despite his agitation.

Grabbing a hold of the hem of her shirt he cut a portion of it off and used it to wipe his face off revealing a very small amount of her tone flat stomach. Removing his own shirt he dropped it onto the large tree branch behind him it was already in tatters anyway so why bother. Leaning forward his face inches from the girl he spoke again. "Am I going to have to gag you or are you going to make this whole process as painless and as pleasant as possible?" receiving nothing but a smoldering glare in response, made him grin. "Alright right then."

Sliding one hand down the front of the girls shorts he found her slit already slick with the juices of her own excitement already. Leaning in so that his lips were right beside her ear he whispered huskily "Does the thrill of battle get someone all hot and bothered."

Tayuya scowled at the blond haired bastard who had captured while mentally screaming at her rebellious body. Trying to will it not to respond, for all the good that did her. When the first orgasm of her captivity crashed over her with the force of a stampeding water buffalo, only a lot more pleasurable. She managed to bite back the moan that tried to escape her reducing it to a mere whimper but failed, utterly, to stop her hips arching and rubbing against the blonds hand wanting to feel more. The fucker just grinned at her.

He was not at all turned off by her form which had yet to revert back to its normal state. Actually finding the form somewhat appealing in a really twisted sort of way. Using his fingers he quickly brought the girl to climax enjoy the tightening of her already vice like slit as she came.

Withdrawing his hand from her shorts as he brought it up for her to see, she looked away in shame at how easily he had manipulated her body. He brought it up to his nose before giving it an experimental sniff and licking her cum from his fingers. Smirking at how flustered it appeared to be making the girl. She had turned her head away but Naruto had noticed her watching from the corner of her eye despite herself.

Once more taking up his kunai Naruto cut away at the girls clothing. This time however instead of cutting her shirt he cut away her shorts leaving him with easy access to her most private area. Though he was unsurprised to see it mostly clean shaven save for a small tuft of red hair above her engorged nether lips he still enjoyed taking in the sight. Undoing his belt then the button and fly on his pants Naruto slid them down so that they were about mid thigh. Only his boxers were left to restrain his length of man flesh that was straining for release against the cotton undergarments.

He saw the girl glance from the corner of her eye at his groin. Her head still turned away, defiantly refusing to meet his eye. Again leaning close to whisper something to the girl he was almost taken off guard when her head snapped to him as she attempted to bite him at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and not in a sexy way either. More like the I am going to tear your god damn mother fucking throat out kinda way.

Naruto had reacted on instinct pulling his head away before striking the girl in the jaw with a wicked backhand. A blow that likely would have either broken of dislocated the jaw of a normal person however with her current condition it merely hurt a bit as it whipped her head back to the side.

"I thought we didn't need the gag princess." Naruto commented while cutting a long strip of cloth from her shirt revealing a good deal of her toned flat stomach. Tying it so that it was in her mouth and knotted at the back of her head so that she could still breath with relative ease and he could hear all the nice noises she was going to make. "Now while normally the only time I gag the girls I sleep with is when they are giving me a blowjob I'll make an exception with you. I don't think it would be a good idea to put my dick anywhere near your mouth. At least for the time being. Who knows maybe you'll want to later on." He told her suggestively a hint of playfulness evident in his voice.

With that Naruto leaned in kissing the juncture where her shoulder met her neck, the same place she had tried to bite him mere moments before then he proceeded to nip the tender flesh earning a shudder of anticipation from the girl. Tayuya however being the volatile personality that she was lashed out with a kick, her legs being the only part of her body that was not bound to the tree trunk.

Smirking as he easily caught the kick before pinning it to his left hip. One leg secured he fished his stiff member form it's soft cotton confines before getting right up next to the girl. Using the hand that was not busy trying to restrain the girls leg he guided the head of his erection until it was pressing against the Sound Kunoichi's sopping wet and incredibly tight hole. Grabbing her other leg and holding it against his other hip he slammed the final nine inches of his ten inch pole into her velvety sheath which this time did elicit a loud moan from the girl as she once more arched her hips this time against his pelvis as opposed to his hand. "Damn princess your nice an tight."

Mentally Tayuya cursed herself as she had been unable to stifle the moan that had been bubbling just under the surface since her first climax.

Naruto drew his hips back slowly before quickly slamming his entire length back inside, her silky walls gripping his shaft and each time his cursed lover would emit the most wanton moans, even through her gag.

Within a few minutes of entering her, whatever little resistance she had left in her after her defeat had melted away in waves of pleasure and he no longer had to pin her legs to his hips. She had wrapped them around his waste of her own volition locking her ankles crossing behind his back.

His hands now free Naruto used them to grip two of the larger horns that had sprouted from her skull due to her second level cursed seal, using them as leverage to thrust harder and deeper into the sound Kunoichi's vertical smile. Which only caused the moans now ripping from the red head to become all the louder.

Tayuya didn't know what was wrong with her she could not stop the moans now coming from her. It felt like her whole body was on fire, only pleasant. Despite herself she wanted to wrap her arms around the bastards neck, and not to strangle him, but such a thing was impossible considering her bound state.

It took almost no time at all for her to reach the pinnacle again after he had grabbed her horns the constant bone jarring collision of their bodies brought her to the most amazing climax, screaming her release through her gag.

The incredibly wonderful pressure brought about by his captives orgasm soon had him over the edge as he continued to hammer into the girls honeypot. Her pussy doing everything in its power to milk him of his cum to fill her needy womb.

Which with a satisfied groan he did.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Temari hopped through the trees looking for her brothers best friend. Gaara and Kankuro along with herself had left to assist their allies in their retrieval of their wayward Uchiha who had up and gone rouge intending to join forces with one of the Leaf's most reviled enemies. Orochimaru.

They had followed the markers left by the retrieval team and found several of its members wounded but their enemies dead. Eventually they had caught up to Shikamaru and Kiba who were in a battle with a pair of twins but they had had things under control and so had gone off in search of Naruto and his enemy.

When they had finally found signs of their battle they had also noticed a third set of tracks leading away from the battle towards the Valley of the End and the boarder with Ta no Kuni. This being the case Temari had been elected to go in search of Naruto and his enemy while Kankuro and Gaara went after the Uchiha.

Naruto's battle had been a roaming one it had gone several miles east of where it had begun when she finally heard what she assumed where screams of pain from a female.

Grinning she broke through the foliage. What she saw was however not what she had anticipated. Instead of a dead Sound Kunoichi, there was a stuffed one.

Temari watched as the girls form shifted back to her normal appearance the horns and red skin giving way to no horns and a creamy complexion.

Shocked Temari called out to the blond who was still buried to the hilt in the bound and gaged girl. "Naruto! What are you doing?" She was more surprised that Naruto would do this, not that it was being done. It was a widely practiced method of breaking hostile nin. Particularly females. She did not disapproved of it, as it was effective, but she was not overly fond of the idea of the fact that it could be her one day.

Naruto hearing Temari turned and gave her a grin, one that would have made his perverted teachers proud. "What does it look like I'm doing Temari-chan. I'm enjoying the spoils of war." Naruto replied before taking in his fellow blonds appearance and adding. "Which reminds me."

Removing himself from Tayuya, who moaned at the loss of her source of pleasure even as she sagged against the wire restraining her, he jumped to the branch Temari was standing on pants still half off and cock still stiff as steel.

Backing away slightly Temari was slightly disturbed by the lecherous and predatory look that had overcome the usually amiable and friendly blue eyed boy. "Naruto-kun what are you doing?"

If possible the lecherous grin on his face got even wider. "Temari-chan I already told you. Enjoying the spoils of war." His voice changed from jovial to low and husky as he spoke.

That said the blond demon container closed the distance between he and the fan wielding Kunoichi in the blink of an eye. His body flush against hers as his lips crashed into hers in a savage kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto grinned as he felt Temari succumb to his will just as the red head, whose name he still did not know, had.

Temari felt herself give into the determined assault on her mouth. Feeling the perpetrators hands slid over her body each going in different directions. One working its way up over her flat toned stomach then under both her shirt and bra to fondle her breast, pinching and rolling her erecting nipple between his middle and index finger. The other one snaked around her waste and gave her tight ass a sharp smack before roughly gripping the now stinging flesh tightly in the palm of his hand.

Temari's arms both wrapped around Naruto's neck, one hand lacing into his hair at the back of his head holding him in the now lust filled kiss.

Before she knew what was happening she had her candy apple red thong panties around one ankle, her legs locked around her partners waste and her skirt pushed up around her hips giving him easy access to her soaking slit.

"Eager to get started are we Temari-chan." Naruto questioned a hint of laughter in his voice as a blond brow quirking.

Temari made no verbal reply instead reaching down between their two bodies taking a firm hold of his member and guiding it to her waiting entrance. While she did that she continued to assault his mouth with her tongue trying to turn the tide but to no avail. Moaning as his tool began its assault on her slick cunt.

A sense of elation filled her as she felt his thick shaft slip in and out of her glistening hole loving the sound of their bodies coming together. Gripping it each time it was completely inside her both loving and hating the feeling of losing it. As they continued stray bits of thought leaked through the haze of pleasure she now found her self wrapped up in. Such as why she had given in so easily.

She would have never admitted it, not even to herself, but she'd had a rather large infatuation with her fellow blond ever since he had defeated Gaara in combat, something she had believed impossible, and that was just one thing in many in a long list of impressive deeds. The fact that he was handsome, considerate (most of the time), and extremely well endowed were just added benefits. She'd giggled perversely at the last thought before tilting her head back and letting out a long drawn out moan as she came, harder than she ever had, her juices seeping out around his cock even as he continued to pound into her clenching nether lips.

Naruto grit his teeth and clenched his eyes shut trying to stave off his own orgasm wanting to experience Temari's clenching snatch for as long as was physically possible. Which to him was not nearly long enough.

Temari, could not believe that sex could feel as good as it did right now. None of her previous partners had been anywhere near as physically gifted as her new favorite blond was. His staying power was ridiculous. She had yet to completely lose that sense of floating she got when she came, its effects having been prolonged by his continued assault when another mirco-orgasm washed over her as he came painting her insides white with his warm cream.

Her head still tilted back she felt Naruto kiss the hollow of her throat much more gently than he had her lips which she was certain would be bruised. Not that she minded.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Far to soon for her liking she was getting herself re-situated, and ready for the trek back to Hidden Leaf with Naruto and his now very pliant captive. The only grumbling coming from the girl was about how her flute had been snapped in half during the fight. Naruto hearing this had giggled to perversely before telling her that she could use the one in his pants anytime. The girl had merely blushed at the implication but other than that did not react.

As they walked, both girls with a slight limp which caused Naruto to grin in satisfaction. He would see what could be done about keeping Tayuya, as he had learned her name was, out of prison upon their return as she had not killed anyone, seriously injured and been party to the Sandaime's death but she had had not serious role in the latter and only a fifth of the role in the former.

Looking to the red head Naruto deceided that if he was going to vouch for her then he was going to need a bit more to go on other than just the space between her legs. "So, Tayuya. Why dont you tell us a story about yourself."

Tayuya just looked at him for a moment before shifting her attention to Temari and then shrugging. "Alright..." She paused for a moment worrying her lip wondering whether or not to tell this story before deciding to press forward. "Well... This one time at band camp..."


End file.
